Broken
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Tess's mother had told Tess hearts never break, they are only crushed. Drabble one-shot.


**A/N: I'm bored, so here's a little Tess drabble one-shot.**

Tessarae Michelle Tyler-Roshin was born on a sunny day in late september.  
The sun was shining, birds chirping, the leafs on the trees slightly changing into there autumn colors.  
And doctors screaming "PUSH HARDER!"  
A slightly peaceful day.

When Tess was born, her father had video-taped every second.  
T.J. refused to look at the camera, because she had no makeup, her hair was a mess, and she was in "these  
50 cent tacky rags."  
Tess just waved her little fists and smiled and giggled into the camera.  
T.J. insisted that Tess needed an agent.

Tess loved her father more then the world.  
He loved her even more.  
They did everything together, bowling, shopping, playing in the park.  
He would always stay the whole time at her dance classes to watch her dance.  
She would never want that any other way.

But, Tess rarely saw her mother.  
She was always on business trips, going to big parties, and simply just abandoning her daughter.

Her father rarely saw her mother too. He was angry she was never home, always going somewhere, always busy.  
And then he met Lindsey-Ann.

Tess was 6 when her father met Lindsey-Ann. Lindsey-Ann was the daughter of Tess's nanny, Racheal.  
Her dad and Lindsey-Ann were good friends and Tess thought of Lindsey-Ann like an older sister.  
She painted her nails, watched her dance, braided her hair, more of a mother then her own mother.

--

One day, Tess noticed Lindsey-Ann was very fat.

"Daddy, do you like Lindsey-Ann more than Mommy, because Mommy is very pretty and Lindsey-Ann is very fat."

"I like Lindsey-Ann because she is very nice."

Tess knew Lindsey-Ann was very nice. She also soon realized Lindsey-Ann was very pretty were she lost all that weight and had Tess's half-sister, Molly Rae Roshin. And with that, T.J. and Rick (Tess's father) divorced.

Rick and Lindsey-Ann were married and moved with Molly Rae to Oklahoma. Tess never heard from them again.

--

T.J. shortened Tess's name just to Tessarae Michelle Tyler when she divorced Rick.  
T.J. planted in Tess's mind that Rick and Lindsey-Ann were terrible people.  
She told Tess that if you didn't hold onto your men like dogs on a leash, evil women would  
come and steal them away.  
She told Tess that people like Lindsey-Ann were bad.  
She told Tess being nice is overrated, all nice people are demons. They are hiding  
what they are really plotting on the inside.

And with that, at the mere age of seven, she learned the word bitch.  
And it had been implanted in her vocabulary ever since.

T.J. told Tess hearts can never be broken. They can only be crushed. And crushed things can  
get better. Broken things can't. T.J. got better. But, T.J.'s heart was never really crushed in the first place.

--

In her elementary years, Tess became the ruler of the school.  
Sweet, little Tessarae Michelle Tyler-Roshin, the one you used to share  
your cookies with in kindergarten, turned into Tess Tyler, the cold-hearted  
bitch you did not want to mess with.

Tess didn't date in her elementary and middle school years. She was afraid of  
betrayal. She was afraid of being cheated on. She was afraid of affairs.  
She was afraid of repeating her parent's messed up relationship.  
Their crushed relationship.

--

During her first year of Camp Rock, when she was 14, she met Shane Gray.  
He was cute, funny, romantic, and incredibly adorable.  
And she was so scared of their relationship.  
But she was Tess Tyler. Head bitch. She didn't show fear.

"Tess... will you go out with me?" Shane nervously bit his lip.

Tess was filled with fear, but she refused to show it.

"Stop quivering, bitch. And, duh. Your popular, I'm popular. It's like... duh." Tess rolled her eyes. Butterflies attacked her stomach. Tess was determined not to get her heart crushed.

--

When Tess was 16, Shane had promised to sing a duet with her at the Final Jam.  
Then came fucking Mitchie Torres.  
Tess held onto Shane with a tight grip. Following him around like a sercruity guard.  
Shane became tired with Tess's over protective ways.

When Final Jam came around, Tess was super excited. She had the prettiest dress, and Shane had a  
matching suite. They were going to sing a romantic duet and he was going to twirl and spin her.  
He was going to finish it off by kissing her.  
Tess was excited for that the most.  
She was excited to see Mitchie's face.  
She was excited to see her crushed.

Tess walked into her dressing room reciting the words to her song, only to see Shane standing there with Mitchie.

Hand-in-hand.

Shane told her he was with Mitchie, and they were over.

Tess didn't get to perform in Final Jam.

Shane and Mitchie performed in Final Jam, and sang some tacky song "This is Me." and Tess couldn't help but space off during their performance. She thought of how much Shane was like her father. How much she was like her mother.  
How much Mitchie was like Lindsey-Ann.

Tess zoned back in, just to see the end of the performance. Shane, twirled Mitchie, spinning her round, caught her in  
his arms, and kissed her. Just like her was supposed to do to her. Tess let the tears slip out. Mitchie smiled that cold fake smile and kissed Shane back.

That crushed Tess the most.  
It crushed Tess the most to see Mitchie's face.  
She was crushed to see her excited.

And with that kiss, Tess realiszed, having a crushed heart, feels a whole damn lot like having a broken heart.


End file.
